The unavoidable
by Joie-chan
Summary: This was a oneshot but now it's not. Enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

Hello J-chan here and welcome to my was supposed to be one-shot. Couldn't do it so now I have no idea what to do with it. HELP ME!

The unavoidable

Chapter Uno

She watched him, his form like no other. She watched as he stretched against the morning sun. His tall lean figure dressed in comfortable clothes and his hair tied back out of his face. He was in the morning. She shook her head. He was her teacher and there for untouchable. She decided that last day or not she was a woman and decided to move closer to him. As she did, a song ran through her head and she began to sing.

"I pray you'll be our eyes

And watches where we go

and help us to be wise

in times when we don't know

Ne-lla mis pre ghia-ra

quanta fe-de ce

lead us to a place

guide us with you grace

give us faith so we'll be safe"

She hummed a few more bars as she sat on the rock behind him. "Good morning Professor Snape" He turned around to face her. "G-morning Ms.Granger. Was that you singing?" He moved to sit next to the rock. "Yes that was. Why are you out so early?" He looked up at her. "During the year I spend my mornings getting ready for you and your friends. Since it's the end of the year you all are leaving so I have some time to my self." Hermione smiled at him and stood up. "Would you like to walk in side with me" He sighed "fine girl". They walked inside and headed for his classroom. "Professor thank you for taking me as your assistant. I really appreciate it." He looked over at her. "Ms. Granger it would be more appropriate for you to call me Severus since we will be working together."

"Yes Severus." His name rolled off her tongue like honey and it sounded good to him. Somehow no one had ever pronounced his name the way she did. As they got closer to his classroom he noticed that she tensed a little bit. He smirked at the fact that she was still afraid of him. He opened the door to his room and let her inside. "Girl go to the storage closet. Hold your left hand over it and say et tu bruti" She did as he said then opened the door. Hermione saw a room that was beautiful. All the wood was a dark mahogany and the colors were dark and passive. "Wow it's lovely Severus" She turned to him and smiled. "Your room is the second door" She walked to HER room and looked inside. The room was done in a dark blue with gold trim. The bed was a canopy that has the sky moving on the underside so that she it. There were pictures of her friends and family, along with her favorite books. She turned around and walked back out to the living room. Severus was downing a glass of firewisky. Hermione sat down next to the chair on the floor. "You like the room." She shook her head yes. "Good I thought you would. Come there is something you need to see." Hermione stood and waited for him to join her. He stood and walked toward a closet. "This is my personal lab. You are welcome to use it but you must ask me before you do." Hermione looked around the room. There were ingredients from all around the world, most of which were hard to get. She was amazed at the amount of space there was.

Severus let her looked around the room for a while. The look on her face when she saw the room excited him. He poured himself another glass of firewisky and gulped it down. She made him feel like he shouldn't he shouldn't. He felt for the first time in a long time like a man. Hermione did something to his nerves that only an alcohol could quench. "Dam girl. No dam women. Why in the hell do I feel like this?" Hermione walked back into other room and sat on the couch across from him.

Mesa evils. Helps mesa get betters. Read the other fic I co-authored. Ok I originally wrote it but she stole it. It's called XMen.

**Love lots Joie-chan. squeals POOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYY**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello new chappie enjoy 

Chapter 2

Hermione stared up at him as he drank down the bottle. 'How do I tell him. How can I tell him' ran through her head. She wanted to tell him ever little thing but would he listen would he understand. Severus stared back at her. He moved his hand down to clasp her chin. "Girl how is it that you of all people bring out the feelings that I thought I had lost." He ran his finger over her lips and tremble at how soft they were. Hermione moved closter to the chair moving to her knees. "Professor I don't know how you feel only how I feel." His other hand reached out and grabbed her waist. "Girl, Child, Hermione I told you call me Severus and you know how I feel I saw you in the door way."

He pulled her up so she was a eye level with him. He saw the mix of fear, hunger , and passion in her eyes. Those chocolate brown pools told him all he need to know. His lips pressed down on hers as he stood. She had to stand on tip toe just to reach. Her arms snaked around him neck and pressed her lips harder against his. He picked her up and moved her to ….

I'm evil time for lunch bye-bye


End file.
